Because of Physics
by ChieAkane
Summary: Dan sejak saat itu, Fisika jadi pelajaran yang menyenangkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan bahkan dengan guru seperti Orochimaru sekalipun.  AU, OOC/Dedicated to SSFD, flame, concrit?/EDITED. Makasih koreksinya senpai sekalian.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by I wanna hold your hand © The Beatles.

Dedicated to SSFD.

(EDITED. Makasih **Dijah-hime**-senpai, **SoraMaria**-senpai, **Naomi Takara**-senpai, **De 'Ciel**-senpai atas koreksinya)

* * *

><p>Fisika. Satu pelajaran, enam huruf, banyak rumus─itulah Fisika menurut pemikiranku. Aneh. Sebenarnya Fisika itu mudah, apalagi jika kita menyukainya. Hanya saja guruku─Orochimaru-<em>sensei<em>─membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Percaya deh, saat kau diajar Orochi-_sensei, _segala hal yang kau pahami dengan mudah akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit kau pahami─bahkan dengan temanmu yang super jenius─dan itu membuatmu tampak seperti orang idiot! Jelas, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi semuanya berubah karena suatu kejadian, dan akan kuceritakan bagaimana.

**Selasa, 14 Februari 2012**

Hari ini, kabar duka datang saat aku baru saja tiba di sekolah─setengah panik karena aku sebenarnya telat. Salah seorang guru kami yang baik hati dan terlalu sabar untuk membimbing kami, Iruka_-sensei_ dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Tak ada yang menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Kami semua sedih, terlalu sedih malah untuk mengingat segala jasanya.

Hari ini akan diadakan pemakaman Iruka-_sensei, _hanya lima orang saja yang boleh ikut─keterbatasan waktu dan biaya penyebab utamanya─dan secara kebetulan, aku tidak bisa ikut. Dan, secara kebetulan yang _menyenangkan_ juga, artinya hari ini aku ikut pelajaran Fisika. Wow.

Kelas perlahan mulai berkurang jumlah orang di dalamnya, lima orang ke pemakaman dan seperempat kelas lebih memilih jajan─mereka lebih memilih bolos ketimbang belajar dengan Orochi_-sensei_.

Ino menyenggol pundakku. Aku menoleh, menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara, "Apa?" ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya, tempat duduk Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Maksudnya apa?

Nampaknya Ino mengerti kebingungan Sakura, karena ia langsung berbisik ke Sakura, "Kau itu bodoh apa bagaimana sih? Ini saat yang tepat kalau kau bertanya dengan Sasuke, hei!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga! Kupikir apa!"

Minggu kemarin, Sakura mendiskusikan idenya ke Ino, yaitu ia ingin berpura-pura─sebenarnya sekalian belajar juga─bertanya tentang Fisika kepada Sasuke, yang secara kebetulan yang menyenangkan, dia pintar Fisika. Ino menyetujui idenya itu, ide yang brilian, katanya waktu itu. Nah, hari ini, Ino─secara kebetulan yang menyenangkan juga─menyuruh Sakura melakukan idenya itu. Sakura jadi minder sendiri mengingat idenya sendiri. Aduh, gimana nih?

"Eh, eh .. aduh─hei!" belum selesai Sakura bicara, Ino sudah mendorongnya ke meja Sasuke seraya membawa buku Fisika Sakura.

"Nih, pakai ini. Good luck." bisik Ino seraya mendorong buku Sakura ke hadapannya saat mereka sudah berada di samping meja Sasuke. Sakura membuka mulut untuk melawan, tapi Ino sudah terlanjur pergi. Dengan menguatkan─ehem─iman, Sakura maju ke hadapan Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Em, Sasuke maaf aku mengganggu─"

"─kau memang selalu mengganggu─" potong Sasuke, bahkan sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"─bolehkah aku menanyaimu─" Sakura melanjutkan, kedengarannya tidak menganggap Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"─kalau kau maksud menanyaiku seperti anak perempuan lainnya─" Sasuke memotong, lagi, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"─tentang Fisika?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening sejenak, matanya masih menatap buku yang sedang dipegangnya, tapi nampaknya ia bahkan sedang tidak membacanya. "Mau nanya apa?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian mulai bertanya, "Kalau soal ini cara pengerjaannya bagaimana? Maafkan aku yang mengganggu waktu bacamu."

"Hn," Sasuke merebut buku Sakura, membacanya dengan teliti kemudian membalikkan badannya. Mereka kini berhadapan. Mata mereka bertemu, mereka saling menatap, lama sekali hingga rasanya waktu telah berlalu hingga satu abad hingga Sakura berdeham.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana?" Sasuke mulai menerangkan, "Kau hitung dulu, ini dengan itu, kalikan, lalu bagi dengan yang ini. Bisa tidak?" Sakura mengangguk. Dirasakannya wajahnya memerah, jarak mereka berdekatan sekali. Tetapi pikirannya ia pusatkan ke perkataan Sasuke. "Jadi hasilnya ini dong?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah jawaban di soal, Sasuke hendak membaca jawabannya, tetapi tangan Sakura menghalangi soalnya. Sasuke refleks, ia berani sumpah ia refleks, menarik tangan Sakura. Dan muka Sakura sekarang bertambah merah: tangan mereka sekarang saling menyentuh.

Sekali lagi, dunia serasa berhenti begitu lama, hingga Sakura menarik tangannya. "Hn," gumam Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan kening, kepalanya dimiringkan, matanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hampir saja mencubit pipi Sakura seandainya saja ia lupa akan _image_ Uchiha-nya.

Sakura merasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, berterima kasih dan kemudian berbalik─seandainya Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke?" Sasuke menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil kemudian berkata pelan, "Kalau kau ingin menghubungiku lagi. Hn." lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sakura tersenyum kecil, _narsisnya mulai deh_, batinnya. "Oke, terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Maaf mengganggu," kemudian, Sakura berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Tanpa melihat sebuah seringai kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

Sekolah sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu, sekarang Sakura sudah berada di rumahnya. Matanya melihat kertas yang tadi diberikan Sasuke yang ternyata nomor ponselnya. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya, kakinya mengayun di kursi meja belajarnya.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

Suara sopran Amy Lee mengalun dari handphone Sakura, pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar, kemudian dibukanya kunci handphone-nya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_I'll tell you something. I think you understand.._

Hah?

Tumben sekali Sasuke mengirim pesan. Ini pertama kalinya malah. Dan dia langsung berkata dia akan memberi tahu Sakura sesuatu? Astaga..

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Tell me what?_

Karena ia mengirim dengan bahasa Inggris, dipikir ada baiknya kalau Sakura membalasnya dengan Inggris juga. Yah, sekalian belajar bahasa Inggris juga kan?

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_When I say that something, i wanna hold your hand_

Hah?

Tunggu.

Dia bilang apa?

Astaga. Salah bacakah aku? Oh, lebih baik kita tanya maksudnya apa, pikir Sakura.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Maksudmu?_

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

Kau tahu aku tak suka basa-basi karena itu langsung kukatakan langsung saja.

_When I touch you i feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<em>

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Hei! Itu lirik lagu favoritku! Maksudmu apa sih?_

Sebenarnya─bukannya Sakura mau ke_geer_an atau gimana─tapi ia curiga Sasuke itu sebenarnya _ngeceng_ dia sejak lama. Eits, jangan berfikir Sakura geer, tidak tentu saja. Hanya saja.. kau lihat sendiri lah.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Please, say to me, you'll let me be your man_

Satu, dua, tiga.

HAH?

Serius? Bener nggak sih tadi Sasuke _baru saja _menembak Sakura?

Astaga, ia bahkan berfikir Sasuke suka Ino!

Astaga naga, bagaimana ini?

Benar, ini memang kesempatan langka. Siapa tahu hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Jika Ino di sampingnya, ia bertaruh Ino akan menyuruhnya menerima Sasuke. Astaga. Ini sudah waktunya ia memutuskan sendiri.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Maaf, Sasuke. Aku.. nggak bisa nolak :)_

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Hn. Lega mendengarnya._

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Sasuke? Boleh minta tolong?_

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Hn. Anything, princess._

Sakura nyengir, kemudian mengetik kilat jawabannya.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

_Tolong dong nyanyikan lagu tadi itu besok dengan gitar buatku :)_

Dan sejak saat itu, Fisika jadi pelajaran yang menyenangkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan bahkan dengan guru seperti Orochimaru sekalipun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

Flame please.


End file.
